


A Man, Drowning

by F_ontiptoes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony is sad, spoilers for Cap 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_ontiptoes/pseuds/F_ontiptoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, Pepper and a meeting on a rooftop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man, Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote today. Please be kind! The prompt was: "Pepper/Tony + on a rooftop + "Didn't think I'd see you around."

There’s something oddly comforting about the way New York buzzes and vibrates at his feet. The night air feels heavy, thick with fumes and summer heat, but the glass in his hand offers a welcome contrast, cool and smooth. He doesn’t really mean to drink, at least not beyond that first glass. Tony’s long since grown weary of cheap thrills and amusements that could cost him his life one way or another, but the mistakes he makes nowadays weigh a lot heavier than they used to.  
“So, how’s Rhodey?” Pepper asks from behind him and he almost panics, but that’s before he remembers that he’s Tony Stark and Tony Stark doesn’t panic. Or show any kind of fear that matter, that’s what he likes to tell himself at least. Then again he supposes it doesn’t make any kind of difference anyways since she’s always looked right through him, like the riddle that Tony Stark was to the world, was nothing but an open glass case to her. He breathes in deeply and puts on a smile before facing her.  
“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask him yourself?” He says, admittedly a bit flippant and god, he never meant to be like this to her. She cocks her head sideways and folds her arms in front of her chest. She looks good, but when has she ever not? He shifts his weight to his other foot and glances down briefly before meeting her eyes again.  
“Honestly Pepper…I…” he continues, rubbing his jaw. “I don’t know what you’re doing here. I didn’t think I’d see you around.” He knows he’s being vile and scathing and the only reason he knows that is because he does it on purpose. He’s known himself long enough to be that self-reflective. He’s also had enough shrinks telling him so.  
She raises an eyebrow and straightens her spine. “Then you don’t know me that well after all.”  
He’s quiet because he doesn’t know what to say to that. It’s not true. He did know she’d show up at some point, at least to check on Rhodey, but probably to check on him too. That’s what rattles him most about the way they split up. He just can’t get a clean cut, because she still is the CEO of a company that has his name on its doors and she still sees Rhodey and Happy now and then for coffee or drinks. The thing is, as bad as he was at being in a relationship, he probably is even worse at carrying on after. He feels like he’s swimming in a lake without a shore, but he’s forgotten all the right moves to stay afloat. If he’s perfectly honest with himself he knows he doesn’t even want that clean cut. He might be a genius, but he never claimed to be smart. Or anything but a masochist.  
“Okay, I’m sorry…Pep…can we maybe start this over?” He laughs a bit, puts his hands to his hips and tips his chin down towards the floor. “It’s been kind of a rough few weeks.”  
She exhales a joyless kind of laugh, looks at the roof to her right and then up. “So I’ve heard. I mean, how did this happen, Tony? How could you let it get that far?”  
“I…uh..I wish I knew how, but…to my defence: It still takes two to tango, right?” He says helplessly, dropping his hands and turning the palms upward. “…and at least I am not an American symbol for honesty and righteousness.”  
“Tony…” Pepper starts, clearly exhausted, and takes two steps towards him. “…I didn’t come here to discuss who threw the first punch and I didn’t come to judge you either.”  
“Then, why did you come?” he asks, eyebrows up and arms folding in front of his chest.  
“Good question, actually.” She shrugs and mimics his posture as he watches something in her eyes soften. “You look like shit.”  
“Thanks.” He laughs and he breathes a little easier. “I would return the sentiment, but you look beautiful.”  
She smiles tiredly and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I don’t know what else to say.”  
“Just tell me: Are you coming home?” he asks and immediately regrets it as her face falls. “Anytime soon?”  
“No, not soon. No.” She shakes her head, refusing to meet his eyes before glancing back up. “But you know me, I’ll get bored eventually...without you to keep on my toes.”  
“Good.” Tony says, nodding slowly. “I’ll wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if I made any heinous mistakes. I tried to avoid those, but English isn't my first language. I do try! Thank you for reading!


End file.
